Memories
by LadyHyuuga
Summary: Acordar numa cama de hospital sem nenhuma memória era algo realmente assustador, mais bastou que aquele lindo anjo de olhos de opala chegasse para que nada mais tivesse a mínima importância, inclusive sua memória perdida...
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

* * *

**Sinopse:** Acordar numa cama de hospital sem nenhuma memória era algo realmente assustador, mais bastou que aquele lindo anjo de olhos de opala chegasse para que nada mais tivesse a mínima importância, inclusive sua memória perdida...  
Mais Hinata tinha a irritante mania de mantê-lo à distância e tremer de medo com um simples olhar lançado em sua silhueta... Que espécie horrível de marido ele era para despertar todo aquele medo e hesitação?

**Shipper:** ItaHina/NejiHina.

* * *

Com os braços cruzados sobre o ventre arredondado, a morena ouvia atentamente as palavras do sargento Morino e observava o temporal que caía do lado de fora. Lágrimas corriam por seus olhos enquanto pensava no homem que era seu marido e quais seriam os impactos provocados por aquele acidente. Seria aquela a chance que esteve esperando para finalmente libertar-se daquele casamento?

_– O motorista de seu marido, Hoshigaki Kisame, sofreu apenas leves escoriações e deve receber alta médica amanhã..._– Atento a inquietação da mulher, o policial continuou. -_Seu marido teve apenas alguns aranhões pelo corpo e chegou ao hospital desacordado devido á pancada que levou na cabeça, mais a doutora me garantiu que ele está bem e fora de qualquer perigo... Os médicos estão apenas esperando que ele acorde para dar prosseguimento aos exames de rotina e poder liberá-lo!_

_– Eu agradeço pela informação capitão Morino, entrarei em contato com o hospital o mais breve possível!_

Acompanhado por uma empregada, o homem lançou um ultimo olhar para a figura inquieta e tremente de Uchiha Hinata. Aquela não era uma noticia para se dar á uma mulher nas condições dela, mais não havia nenhum outro parente próximo o suficiente que ele pudesse contatar e pelas fofocas que corriam por toda a pequena vila de Konoha, Uchiha Itachi e a esposa não era um casal convencional. Os dois viviam vidas separadas e era quase impossível ver o Uchiha sequer visitando a esposa grávida.

Hinata respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar... Seu coração estava acelerado e em seus olhos, ela podia sentir as lágrimas que teimavam em querer libertar-se. Ela não fazia a mínima ideia de que Itachi estava por perto, e nem o que ele poderia estar fazendo ao se aproximar tanto de Konoha quando a havia expulsado de Tóquio a ponta pés e jurado vingança ao descobrir sobre sua gravidez.

Ele a odiava... Odiava o que ela representava, odiava sua família e acima de tudo odiava seu pai!

O casamento havia sido uma forma distorcida e particular de vingança, já que Hiashi estava morto e não poderia mais pagar por todo o mal que havia provocado á família Uchiha, então, sua primogênita havia se transformado no substituto ideal.

Hiashi havia causado a morte dos pais de Itachi e Sasuke, e levado à família Uchiha, uma das mais ricas e tradicionais do Japão à beira da falência. E mesmo não querendo, Hinata entendia o senso distorcido de justiça do "marido".

Havia sido fácil para um homem como ele conquistá-la... Ela era uma garota ingênua, romântica e cheia de sonhos coloridos sobre o mundo e o amor, e Itachi... Bem, ele havia se comportado como um verdadeiro cavalheiro!

Ele a tratava como uma princesa... Mandava flores, dizia as coisas certas nas horas certas e estava sempre disposto a mover céus e terras para tê-la a seu lado ou fazê-la sorrir, sem contar que a deixava sem fôlego toda vez que lhe roubava um beijo.

Um sorriso sardônico desenhou-se nos lábios da morena... Ela havia sido um alvo tão fácil!

Em menos de dois meses de um namoro escondido ela estava casada... E todo o encantamento e magia haviam sido reduzidos a pó. Ainda podia se lembrar com clareza da humilhação que havia passado em sua noite de núpcias, e as sucessivas traições que seu marido não fazia o mínimo esforço em esconder.

Oh, sim... Aquelas lembranças amargas ainda doíam!

_– Hinata-sama, quer que mande o motorista preparar o carro?_

A morena desviou os olhos do aguaceiro que caía lá fora e deteve seu olhar na mulher respeitosamente curvada. Não, ela não queria ter qualquer tipo de contato com aquele homem... Ela não queria que ele invadisse seu território sagrado e o impregnasse com seu cheiro ou o manchasse com sua presença, com suas palavras ferinas e seu ódio por ela e pelo bebê inocente e indefeso que carregava. Ele os odiava, e sua presença naquele hospital não mudaria aquilo!

_– Não..._– A empregada lançou-lhe um olhar confuso, e a morena completou. - _Não quero atrair a atenção de Itachi-sama desnecessariamente._

_– Sim, senhora... Com licença._

A empregada fez uma reverencia respeitosa e retirou-se da sala em completo silêncio. Hinata suspirou, sentindo-se subitamente cansada de toda aquela situação. A natureza de seu relacionamento com Itachi não era segredo para nenhum dos empregados, e nem para as pessoas da pequena vila. Então ela não tinha motivos para posar de esposa preocupada quando tudo o que queria era se ver livre daquele homem e tudo o que representava.

Ele nunca estava em casa e quando aparecia, os gritos e insultos dispensados á esposa eram ouvidos em todos os cômodos da casa... Vez ou outra ela podia sentir os olhares piedosos e escutar os cochichos maldosos dos funcionários pelos corredores da mansão.

E aquilo magoava... Muito!

* * *

O moreno entreabriu os olhos, incomodando-se instantaneamente com a luz e o cheiro forte de algum produto químico. Ele não sabia que lugar era aquele, e nem o que diabo estava fazendo ali! Foi então que se deu conta de que havia uma mulher á seu lado. Tinha os cabelos castanhos, estava metida em trajes brancos e lhe endereçou um sorriso assim que notou que estava acordado. Uma médica!?

– _Oh, Itachi-sama... Que bom que está acordado..._– O moreno a fitou, confuso. - _Sua esposa já foi avisada do acidente Uchiha-sama... Ela deve estar chegar a qualquer instante!_

Acidente? Esposa? Do que aquela mulher estava falando?

_– Onde eu estou?_

_– No hospital... Você sofreu um acidente de trânsito, teve alguns arranhões superficiais e sofreu uma pancada feia na cabeça!_

O moreno mergulhou em um silêncio pensativo, tentando se recordar do acidente, de sua suposta esposa, enfim, de algo que o ajudasse a preencher aquele vazio em que subitamente havia se transformado sua mente. A médica baixou a grade da lateral da maca, ergueu-lhe o braço e tocou na base de seu pulso, medindo os batimentos.

_– Você chegou aqui há algumas horas... Estava desacordado e com alguns arranhões, mais pelo que vejo você vai ficar bem... Consegue se lembrar de alguma coisa do acidente?_

_– Não._

O moreno tentou buscar em sua mente algo que o fizesse recordar do acidente citado pela médica, ou qualquer outra coisa relevante, e ao esforçar-se, uma pontada dolorosa o fez levar ambas as mãos á têmpora, numa tentativa inútil de minimizar e afastar a dor que o acometeu no instante em que tentou recordar.

_– Bem, a maioria das pessoas não consegue lembrar..._

Shizune deixou um suspiro escapar, era normal que os pacientes não conseguissem recordar de momentos tão traumáticos quanto um acidente de trânsito.

_– Não, você não está entendendo... EU não consigo me lembrar de absolutamente NADA!_

Os olhos amendoados analisaram o homem á sua frente com atenção. Bem, ela deveria ter imaginado que a força da pancada que Uchiha Itachi havia sofrido poderia ter causado algumas complicações como aquela.

_– Pode me dizer seu nome?_ A médica pediu, Itachi suspirou.

_– Acho que é Itachi!_

_– Ótimo... Lembra-se de mais alguma coisa?_

_– Não me lembro de nem mesmo isso, apenas repeti o que você me disse..._

_– Bem, isso é realmente frustrante... - _A médica o analisou minuciosamente, e por fim, deixou que um suspiro escapasse_. - Essa amnésia deve ter sido provocada pela pancada que você recebeu na cabeça, mais de acordo com os raios-X que tiramos quando você chegou, não houve nenhum dano em seu cérebro, portanto, sua memória deve retornar dentro de alguns dias!_

O moreno a fitou em silêncio, desgostoso do estado em que se encontrava, e sentindo-se frustrado com aquela incômoda situação.

_– Ah, para aliviar um pouco essa névoa em que sua mente deve estar... - _Erguendo a prancheta em suas mãos, a morena leu o conteúdo._– Seu nome é Uchiha Itachi, tem vinte e sete anos e é casado... Bem, essas são todas as informações que o hospital conseguiu coletar._

_– Certo... Então, onde essa esposa está? Ela estava no carro na hora do acidente?_

_– Não, não... Acho que você deveria estar voltando para casa, ou algo assim._ – E com um sorriso, completou. – _A senhora Uchiha_ _já deve ter sido avisada de sua condição por algum oficial de polícia, agora basta ser paciente e aguardar até que ela chegue!_

Itachi descobriu que não era um homem nem um pouco paciente enquanto observava as horas passando sem ter nenhuma noticia da esposa. Ele não conseguia lembrar-se que tipo de mulher ela era, nem qual era o aspecto de sua aparência ou seu tom de voz... E aquela angustiante espera e expectativas estavam acabando com sua pouca paz de espírito!

Que tipo de mulher deixava um marido machucado e hospitalizado em segundo plano?

* * *

_Desculpas... Mais eu simplesmente não consigo deixar de postar Fic's novas!_  
_E terrível, mais meu PC está cheio delas... Algumas finalizadas, outras em andamento, outras em Hiatus..._  
_Quanto a fic, o que acharam? Merece continuação?_

_Bjos e até a próxima._


	2. Intimidar & Amedrontar

**Cap. I: Intimidar & Amedrontar.**

* * *

**Sinopse: **_Acordar numa cama de hospital sem nenhuma memória era algo realmente assustador, mais bastou que aquele lindo anjo de olhos de opala chegasse para que nada mais tivesse a mínima importância, inclusive sua memória perdida... Mais Hinata tinha a irritante mania de mantê-lo à distância e tremer de medo com um simples olhar lançado em sua silhueta... Que espécie horrível de marido ele era para despertar todo aquele medo e desconfiança?_

**Shipper:** _ItaHina._

* * *

Agachada junto a um canteiro de lírios e distraída demais na tarefa que havia se autoimposto, a morena não notou a porta ser aberta e fechada e nem escutou os passos delicados que atravessavam a estufa e detinham-se á seu lado. Com um discreto pigarro a empregada conseguiu chamar a atenção da morena e Hinata imediatamente perguntou-se o motivo para o alarme nos olhos claros da mulher. Seria possível que Itachi estivesse ali? Dada ás circunstâncias, aquilo era o óbvio a se esperar. Sua casa era o lugar mais próximo e cômodo, e uma viagem de carro até Tóquio levaria em media de três a quatro horas.

_- Hoshigaki-sama está na casa e deseja falar com a senhora!_

_- E... I-itachi-sama?_

_- __**Itachi-sama**__ ainda está no hospital, e é exatamente por esse motivo que estou aqui!_

A morena levantou-se de um salto ao escutar a voz máscula e levemente carregada de ironia do assistente pessoal e guarda-costas de seu marido, e com um olhar firme dispensou a empregada que se mantinha alerta e visivelmente preocupada com o bem-estar da patroa. Hinata sentiu o corpo arrepiar-se de medo... O fato de Kisame estar ali não podia ser boa coisa, e a morena rezava silenciosamente para que não precisasse voltar a ver Itachi.

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa Hoshigaki-san?_

_- Sim, aconteceu, mais eu tenho absoluta certeza de que você já sabe disso... _- Lançando um olhar analítico para o ventre volumoso, ele completou. - _Minha pergunta é: Porque você não foi até ele? _

_- Eu realmente preciso responder á isso?_

Um suspiro resignado escapou dos lábios do homem e um sorriso satisfeito desenhou-se nos lábios animalescos. A pequena Hinata havia se transformado em uma mulher corajosa e a gravidez havia evidenciado ainda mais os traços belos da mulher... Era uma pena que Itachi estivesse tão focado na ideia de vingança, e não pudesse simplesmente admitir o que sentia pela esposa, ou aceitar de uma vez por todas a ideia de que teria um filho com o sangue Hyuuga.

_- O hospital precisa ser pago, e a médica precisa de esclarecimentos que não estou apto a dar... – _A morena manteve-se em silêncio, atenta. _– Sem contar que seu marido precisa de você!_

Um sorriso frio e carregado de desdém desenhou-se nos lábios femininos, e por um instante Kisame surpreendeu-se com os sentimentos que estavam tão nítidos nos olhos da pequena Hinata. Era realmente ódio o que ele havia visto brilhando naqueles olhos que antes só transmitiam paz e ingenuidade? Itachi finalmente havia feito à esposa odiá-lo?

_- Itachi-sama estava sendo avaliado pelos médicos quando saí do hospital... – _Um sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios do azulado antes de completar. -... _E pelo que pude perceber, está ficando cada vez mais impaciente com sua demora..._

No mesmo instante os olhos perolados encheram-se de medo e as mãos da morena cobriram inconscientemente o ventre proeminente, Kisame teve vontade de xingar-se quando finalmente notou o que havia provocado... Ou melhor, o que Itachi havia provocado com suas palavras e atos impensados! Hinata estava com medo... Medo que o marido magoasse á ela e a criança que ela carregava.

Era incrível que mesmo sendo filho de quem era; Ela já amasse aquela criança!

_- Estarei pronta dentro de alguns minutos, e vou mandar os carros para o hospital..._

_- Carros?_

_- Exatamente... Imagino que, Itachi-sama vá querer voltar á Tóquio o mais breve possível._

Kisame manteve-se em silêncio, e a morena se afastou a passos largos... Um sorriso irônico desenhou-se nos lábios do azulado enquanto ele a via se afastar cada vez mais. Pobre Hyuuga... Ela não poderia estar mais longe da verdade!

* * *

_- É como a doutora Shizune disse; você está com amnésia, no entanto, não há nada com o que se preocupar, eu estou certa de que é temporária... E bastante comum pacientes terem perda de memória após um golpe na cabeça._

Amnésia temporária? Bem, ele não gostava de como aquilo soava e não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com a incapacidade que sentia em não poder lembrar-se da própria vida. O primeiro aborrecimento havia sido na noite anterior, quando sua suposta esposa havia decidido que tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer do que se inteirar do quadro de saúde do marido. Como ele poderia ter se casado com uma mulher tão insensível?

_- E minha esposa? Já apareceu?_

A loira deixou que um sorriso conhecedor se desenhasse em seus lábios ao notar o interesse repentino do moreno na esposa misteriosa... Era normal que pacientes que sofriam de amnésia se agarrassem aos que estivessem mais próximos de ajudá-los a recuperar a memória, mais a história que havia escutado pelos corredores do hospital sobre o casamento de Hyuuga Hinata e Uchiha Itachi havia sido o completo oposto, e ela podia apostar que a "esposa" em questão levaria um baita susto quando descobrisse a "Amnésia" e a ansiedade do marido em revê-la.

Isso se o tal Kisame não tivesse estragado a surpresa e contado tudo á moça.

_- Sim, ela já chegou..._ – Os olhos ônix detiveram-se na loira, indagadores. – _Shizune-san está explicando a situação á sua esposa, não deve demorar muito!_

A médica se retirou e, de relance, Itachi notou a deslumbrante criatura que aparentava aflição e conversava com Shizune. Seria aquela sua esposa? Hinata... ? Suspirando pesadamente, o moreno recostou-se nos travesseiros, escutando as exclamações contidas e imaginando a conversa entre a médica e sua esposa. Deveria ser uma surpresa extremamente desagradável descobrir que o marido não se lembra da própria mulher, especialmente quando essa mulher é a criatura mais maravilhosa da face da Terra.

**- oOo -**

_- Oh, a senhora não precisa ficar tão preocupada... Deve ter sido um choque descobrir que seu marido sofreu um acidente de carro no meio da noite... Ainda mais estando grávida!? _

A morena assentiu, sentindo-se incapaz de elaborar uma desculpa tão convincente quanto a que a médica já havia lhe dado de graça. No entanto, ela sabia que aquela não seria uma justificativa boa o suficiente para Itachi e só esperava que o marido deixasse a sessão de tortura psicológica e verbal para quando eles estivessem em casa, longe dos olhares curiosos das pessoas que estavam naquele hospital.

Ansiosa e segurando a alça da bolsa com força desnecessária, a morena seguia ao lado da médica em completo silêncio e expectativa, e quando finalmente a doutora Shizune deteve-se em frente á uma porta branca com os números 401, Hinata sentiu um estranho mal-estar devido á iminência de finalmente encontrar-se com o homem que habitava em seus piores pesadelos... Seu coração estava acelerado como louco e sua respiração estava suspensa devido á adrenalina que aquele momento evocava.

Ela não queria vê-lo!

Segurando a maçaneta da porta com força, a médica inalou uma respiração profunda e deixou que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios antes de deter-se e lançar um segundo olhar na direção de Hinata. Não era bom causar aquele tipo de ansiedade em uma mulher grávida, mais ela não sabia como abordar o tema "amnésia" sem causar impacto á esposa de seu paciente.

_- Antes de qualquer coisa, eu gostaria de avisá-la que seu marido levou uma pancada muito forte na cabeça... _- Os olhos perolados detiveram-se na médica, transbordando ansiedade. - _Nossa equipe já realizou todos os exames relevantes e testes possíveis para esse tipo de caso, no entanto... Bem, Uchiha-sama desenvolveu um quadro de amnésia._

_- Amnésia?_

_- Exatamente... Ele não tem qualquer lembrança em relação á família ou amigos._

_- Quanto tempo até que ele recupere a memória? _A morena perguntou em pânico crescente.

Porque Kisame não havia lhe alertado sobre algo como aquilo?

_- Tsunade-sama é diretora geral desse hospital e veio essa manhã especialmente para examiná-lo, nesse momento ela está lá dentro com Uchiha-sama... A senhora pode perguntar qualquer coisa que achar relevante á ela... Oh, aí está ela!_

Com o coração a ponto de explodir, a morena lançou um olhar esperançoso para a loira que acabava de sair do quarto que seu marido ocupava, ciente de que era estupidez esperar por uma recuperação milagrosa. Compreendendo o olhar esperançoso da morena, Tsunade lançou-lhe um olhar tranquilizador, muito semelhante aos que dedicava á seus pacientes.

_- Não deixe o stress se apoderar estando em uma situação tão delicada, seu marido está bem e logo estará recuperado._

Finalmente se dando conta do tamanho da confusão em que havia se metido, a morena abraçou a si mesma e deixou que as lágrimas que esteve tentando conter até aquele momento corressem livremente por seu rosto. Itachi a odiava e a morena não deixava de admitir que o sentimento fosse recíproco. Quando havia sido enxotada de Tóquio á seis meses atrás, Hinata havia jurado que não voltaria a ver o marido nunca mais, no entanto, ali estava ela... Tendo sob seus ombros a responsabilidade de garantir o bem-estar de uma pessoa que ela não suportava!

Aquele era o pior de todos os castigos... Kami deveria odiá-la!

_- Como isso foi acontecer!?_ Lamuriou-se, com o rosto enterrado entre as mãos.

_- Você está mesmo preocupada com seu marido, não é!?_

A mão reconfortante posta em seu ombro só serviu para intensificar as lágrimas que corriam por seus olhos. Por que algo como aquilo tinha de acontecer justo com ela? Dentre todos os lugares do mundo, porque Itachi havia sofrido o acidente justo ali? Na pequena cidadezinha interiorana de Konoha, distante de todo o luxo e requinte que ele apreciava? E o mais importante, o que ele estava fazendo ali? Porque havia se aproximado de um lugar que dizia odiar? Um lugar onde ele sabia que poderia encontrá-la?

_- Porque você não entra e descobre por si mesma o estado de seu marido?_ – A morena levantou o rosto para encontrar os olhos tranquilizadores da médica. – _Ele tem estado ansioso com a sua chegada..._

_- Sim... E-eu imagino que sim._ A morena balbuciou.

Incapaz de articular uma sentença ou sequer uma palavra com coerência, à morena limitou-se a assentir. Sentindo o medo e a ansiedade preencherem seu corpo e lutando para não fraquejar em um momento tão decisivo quanto aquele. Era terrível sequer imaginar, mais ao que parecia Itachi necessitava da ajuda dela dali em diante!

**- oOo -**

Quando a porta se abriu, Itachi engoliu em seco, um segundo depois seus olhos brilharam com satisfação e um sorriso deliciado estampou-se em seus lábios. Ele não precisava que ninguém lhe dissesse, para saber que estava diante de sua esposa. Era um sentimento possessivo, uma espécie de reconhecimento primitivo, algo que ele não sabia como explicar mais que o agradava.

Hinata era como um lindo anjo... Os cabelos de um tom índigo que lhe chegavam á metade das costas, olhos de um tom opala peculiar e muito intenso, e um corpo deslumbrante de tirar o fôlego. E embora o vestido camuflasse muito bem, ele podia notar que o ventre estava bastante saliente. Um bebê? O moreno sentiu um ímpeto de orgulho possessivo embora a perda de memória o incapacitasse de lembrar-se do momento em que aquela criança havia sido gerada.

O bebê! Será que esse havia sido o motivo do não aparecimento de sua esposa na noite anterior? E também havia aqueles lindos olhos avermelhados, sinal de que ela havia estado chorando! Itachi sentiu-se impotente e um completo estúpido por pensar o pior sobre a esposa e causar tamanha preocupação em uma mulher grávida.

_- Olá._ O moreno disse, tentando dissipar o incômodo silêncio.

_- Olá!_ – Hinata retrucou, brincando nervosamente com os dedos. – _A doutora Senju me disse que você... Não consegue... Quero dizer..._

Itachi estremeceu ao notar o leve tremor que sacudiu o pequeno corpo de sua esposa e a lágrimas que estavam a ponto de se libertar. Tudo aquilo acontecerá em péssima hora, mulheres grávidas deveriam ser tratadas com delicadeza e não passar pela experiência traumatizante de ter um marido desmemoriado, e por mais que a situação fosse inquietante para ele, Itachi só conseguia pensar na esposa, no filho e em como gostaria de ter evitado toda aquela situação.

- _Sinto muito, querida..._ – A morena lhe lançou um olhar torturado, e Itachi preocupou-se ainda mais. – _Venha me dar um beijo... Talvez sentir sua presença faça eu me lembrar de tudo agora mesmo!_

O espanto nos olhos perolados era evidente! Hã? Querida? Como? Porque Itachi a estava olhando daquele jeito e estendendo os braços como se quisesse abraçá-la? E o que diabo era aquele sorriso tranquilizador em seus lábios? A morena abraçou-se e esforçou-se para manter a calma e não perder o pouco controle emocional que ainda lhe restava. Ele não se lembra! Repetia para si mesma como um mantra em sua cabeça, sabendo que algo como aquilo seria impossível se Itachi possuísse suas memórias... Seria bem mais natural que ele dissesse que ela deveria simplesmente sumir dali!

Kami-sama, ela ainda não conseguia decidir o que era pior... Um Itachi indiferente e distante, ou um Itachi desmemoriado e atencioso!

_- Hinata, venha até aqui e me dê um beijo!_

A morena hesitou, passando a palma da mão sobre a barriga num gesto nervoso e muito revelador. Itachi intuiu que costumava fazer isso quando estava ansiosa ou triste, tentando assegurar-se silenciosamente de que estava tudo bem com o bebê. Um sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios e uma incrível sensação de orgulho e satisfação o invadiu... Era nítido que ela já amava a criança que estava esperando, e consequentemente deveria amar o pai daquela criança, no caso, Ele.

_- Itachi, você está agindo estranho... E-eu acho melhor esperar até que você se recupere..._

_- Venha aqui Hinata... – _O moreno repetiu; sucinto._ – Eu só quero um beijo!_

Um intenso rubor coloriu o rosto da morena, e incapaz de recusar-se a atender aquele tom de comando, ela venceu a curta distância que a separava do marido, e assim que esteve perto o suficiente, sentiu-se ser puxada e firmemente abraçada enquanto os lábios frios e exigentes de Itachi desciam de encontro aos seus. Todo o receio que esteve sentindo até aquele momento foi substituído pela névoa de intenso prazer que a dominava toda vez que sentia o toque daqueles lábios, daquelas mãos... Daquele HOMEM.

Kami-sama; aqueles estúpidos sentimentos estavam brotando sem seu consentimento... Nada tinha mudado, ela continuava sendo a mesma estúpida apaixonada e nem sequer o fato de que ela sabia do ódio que o marido sentia por ela parecia importar... Itachi a estava abraçando, beijando e oferecendo tudo o que ela sempre havia desejado receber dele! Sem que pudesse conter, as lágrimas vieram á seus olhos.

_- Shh, Não chore meu pequeno anjo..._ - Um soluço escapou da garganta da morena. – _Eu estou aqui, e estou bem!_

Notando somente naquele momento o que estava fazendo, Hinata se afastou do marido como se tivesse levado um choque e o encarou com os olhos muito abertos, esperando pelo momento em que Itachi a acusaria de usar aquele momento em beneficio próprio. A frustração se refletiu no rosto de Itachi assim que sentiu a esposa tensa, e a viu se afastar. Ela estava assustada e a espera de que alguma coisa ruim acontecesse.

Itachi queria que ela se sentisse a vontade, não calada e parecendo tão intimidada só por estar na presença dele... Aquela atitude era por culpa dele? Ele era um bom marido ou completo canalha? Praguejando mentalmente, o moreno desejou que pudesse ter suas memórias de volta naquele preciso momento, porque já não suportava mais o semblante assustado no lindo rosto de sua esposa... Ele a queria sorrindo!

_- Venha aqui, meu anjo!_

Hinata voltou a se aproximar de forma hesitante e desconfiada, e Itachi notou que de perto era ainda mais linda do havia suposto. Os cílios negros emolduravam-lhe os olhos incrivelmente perolados, e a pele era tão macia e sedosa quanto aparentava. Os cabelos caíam como cascatas índigo em suas costas e brilhavam como o céu noturno... Ficou tentado a mergulhar os dedos naqueles fios brilhantes, só para redescobrir o prazer de correr os dedos pelas mechas azuladas e sentir o cheiro de jasmins que se desprendia deles.

A ideia de redescobrir aquelas sensações perdidas o agradou...

_"Não!"_ O medo o assaltou, de um modo ainda pior do que quando notara que não conseguia se lembrar do próprio nome. Estava tentando se concentrar naquele momento, e encontrar motivos para não entrar em pânico diante da ideia de jamais voltar a recuperar as lembranças perdidas. _"Meu nome é Itachi"_, disse a si mesmo. _"E essa é minha esposa, Hinata... Temos um lar e uma família... Um bebê está a caminho."_ Em uma hora, ou talvez alguns dias, as coisas voltariam ao lugar em sua cabeça e tudo ficaria bem.

_- Como está se sentindo, Hinata? Está tudo bem com o bebê, certo?_ - O choque estampado nos olhos de sua mulher o surpreendeu. - _Tenho certeza de que foi uma experiência traumática para vocês dois!_

Nem em todos os seus sonhos mais loucos Hinata havia imaginado que algum dia Itachi demonstraria qualquer tipo de preocupação pelo filho de ambos, ainda mais uma tão genuína quanto a poucos segundos atrás. Ela havia permitido que ele a abraçasse, a beijasse e demonstrasse preocupação por uma criança que ele odiava... E ela não queria nem pensar nas consequências que aqueles atos impensados trariam quando o marido recuperasse a memória.

_- Não precisa se preocupar..._ – A morena forçou um sorriso. – _Posso ser pequena mais sou forte!_

Forte? Itachi lutou contra o impulso de rir de uma afirmação como aquela. Hinata parecia ser tudo, menos forte... Ela era delicada, linda, e sua figura tais como seus mais mínimos movimentos eram suaves e delicados. O moreno a trouxe mais para perto, sentando-a á seu lado na maca hospitalar e colocando uma mecha teimosa de cabelo atrás da orelha da esposa.

_- Carinho, você parece tão forte quanto uma pétala de rosa! _

_- Itachi, eu não acho que... O que eu quero dizer é... Você nunca usa apelidos, e além do mais... _

_- Você é minha esposa, vou chamá-la como quiser!_ O moreno a interrompeu, dando de ombros.

Um sorriso miúdo e hesitante substituiu o semblante receoso de Hinata, e mais uma vez Itachi perguntou-se que espécie de marido ele era. Hinata não parecia acostumada com sua proximidade, seus toques ou receber simples elogios dele, o que significava que ele deveria ser um cego ou um completo insensível, ou quem sabe até fosse ambos.

_- Bem, Hn... Obrigada!_

Itachi segurou as mãos pequenas e delicadas entre as suas e deliciou-se com o toque aveludado das mãos de sua esposa. Era difícil de acreditar que aquela mulher, que mais parecia um anjo fosse sua esposa e que dentro de algum tempo eles formariam uma família com o pequeno que estava a caminho.

_- Quero saber mais sobre mim, porque não me conta? _

_- Eu não saberia por onde começar..._

_- Como nos conhecemos?_

Um sorriso amarelo brotou nos lábios femininos... Como ela poderia falar de um dos momentos mais felizes de sua vida com o homem que havia sido o responsável por destruir tudo aquilo em que acreditava? Ele a havia seduzido somente para descartá-la quando estivesse completamente apaixonada e crédula de todas as suas promessas. Sim, ela havia despencado de uma altura muito elevada, e se não tomasse muito cuidado, Itachi seria capaz de cativá-la uma segunda vez.

_- Nos conhecemos em um baile beneficente_... – Lágrimas pinicaram os olhos da morena ao lembrar-se de como Itachi estava lindo naquela noite, e como ele parecia ter olhos só pra ela. – _Você me roubou de meu acompanhante e me monopolizou a noite inteira... Disse que tinha sido amor à primeira vista!_

E crédula como era naquela época, ela havia acreditado em cada sorriso e em cada promessa feita, ignorante da verdadeira razão por trás dos olhares intensos e daquela atenção incomum a alguém tão sem graça quanto ela. Ele aceitou de bom grado tudo o que ela ofereceu e minou todas as reservas que tinha em relação ao relacionamento recente e os medos habituais de uma jovem inexperiente no amor... Ele havia sido o primeiro, e mesmo depois de ela descobrir os verdadeiros motivos por trás do casamento, e dos sucessivos casos extraconjugais havia permanecido sendo o único.

O único a quem ela havia se entregado e amado plenamente!

_- Então eu acho que posso afirmar, sem sombra de dúvidas, que sou um homem inteligente e de muito bom-gosto!_

Itachi analisou o sorriso triste que se desenhou nos lábios da esposa, e se perguntou o motivo de ele estar ali enquanto ela falava do relacionamento deles. Algo estava muito errado, ele só não sabia explicar exatamente o que!?

_- Em que eu trabalho?_

_- Você é formado em engenharia civil e também é o CEO das empresas Uchiha._

_- Hn..._

_- Você divide seu tempo em visitas semanais por todas as filiais do país, e projetos urbanos..._

Sim, aquele tipo de informação fazia algum sentido... Já que havia uma centena de cálculos e conhecimentos técnicos acumulados na memória. Era estranho que algo tão banal como aquilo ainda fosse minimamente recordado e sua vida pessoal estivesse completamente envolta em uma névoa. Itachi puxou a relutante e arredia esposa para mais perto... Ele precisava se livrar daquela maldita amnésia e descobrir o real motivo por trás daquela atitude desconfiada.

Com os olhos fixos nos do marido, Hinata sentiu-se arrepiar. Ela não se lembrava de alguma vez ter visto aquela expressão no rosto de Itachi, como se ele estivesse devorando-a com os olhos enquanto a avaliava da cabeça aos pés, e foi impossível conter a resposta instantânea de seu corpo a aquela avaliação... Por Kami, ela era uma mulher grávida de seis meses, que espécie de atrativo ela poderia ter para um homem como Itachi?

Ela precisava encontrar uma maneira de se livrar daquela situação ou simplesmente contar a verdade ao marido. O que ela deveria ter feito no momento em que entrará naquele quarto de hospital... Mais como ela explicaria á Itachi que ele era um homem cruel que odiava a esposa, o filho e que só havia se casado com ela por vingança? A morena quis chorar ao notar que estava em um beco sem saída, e suas ultimas esperanças estavam naquele momento em Hoshigaki Kisame. Ele era o único que seria capaz de ajudá-la com Itachi e toda aquela sucessão de mau entendidos.

_- Eu simplesmente não consigo me conter._

Hinata desviou os olhos das próprias mãos e só entendeu o que Itachi queria dizer quando sentiu os lábios do marido cobrindo os seus em um beijo que a levou aos céus. O que estava acontecendo? Onde estava todo o ódio que havia acumulado por aquele homem ao longo dos meses? Por que de repente, estava se comportando como uma adolescente com os hormônios a flor da pele? O que havia de errado com ela? O homem que a estava beijando naquele momento era o mesmo homem que meses atrás havia a expulsado de sua vida e dito que odiava tanto á ela quanto ao bebê que esperava... Então, porque não conseguia simplesmente afastá-lo?

Itachi deslizou os dedos delicadamente pelo contorno do rosto de Hinata, tentando absorver tudo com a maior rapidez possível. Sensações táteis, reação física, qualquer coisa que lhe trouxesse a memória de volta. A pele da esposa era macia como seda, os lábios eram carnudos, aveludados e o sabor era tão delicioso quanto a aparência. Os olhos perolados revelavam um brilho de determinação, que contrastava agradavelmente com a doçura angelical que Hinata emanava.

_Kami-sama!_ Itachi não conseguia se lembrar de amar a esposa, mas a luxúria o dominava de imediato só de olhar para ela. O dedo indicador deslizou do pescoço até o início dos seios, e o moreno hesitou ao vê-la tremer. Não, talvez ainda não devesse tocá-la de modo tão íntimo. A frustração perturbou-o. Por que não conseguia se lembrar daquela mulher maravilhosa? Sentia-se culpado por estar tocando sua própria esposa. Tornara-se um estranho para ela, para si mesmo. Não sabia quais eram as carícias certas, as palavras certas... Não sabia nem mesmo se merecia chamar uma mulher como aquela de esposa.

Havia algo de muito errado na forma como ela o encarava... Ele realmente era um completo canalha como começava a pensar que era? Por trás daqueles sorrisos frágeis, e daquelas lágrimas de desespero sua esposa o odiava?

_- Hinata?_

A morena lhe lançou um olhar, mostrando que estava completamente atenta á suas palavras.

_- Tudo está bem entre nós, não está? Quero dizer, nós nos damos bem como um casal, não é?_

A palidez no rosto de sua esposa foi uma resposta mais do que suficiente para o moreno, e quando Itachi se preparava para perguntar mais a cerca do relacionamento dos dois, a porta foi aberta e a médica entrou, dando a Hinata a oportunidade perfeita para escapar.

* * *

Atualizada!

Agradecimentos pelos reviews que recebi no capitulo anterior... a atualização das demais Fic's deve demorar um pouquinho mais para sair pq pretendo atualizar tudo de uma vez... Já tenho capítulos prontos de "The Sigh" e "A Herdeira"... Assim que terminar as outras volto a postar!

Bjos.

* * *

**Thaty-thatty - Luciana Fernandes - lalykuran**


End file.
